Love is forever
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: A story requested to me by lexboss. Finn has been devatated fter his break-up with Flame Princess. He tries apologizing to her, but it doesn't work out and she doesn't forgive him. Finn feels upset until he bumps into PB wile walking near the candy kingdom. M for sexual content and language. FinnxPB with a dash of JakexLady. OC is Jake Jr, one of Jakes' kids.


**My first adventure time fic. Story requested to me by the user lexboss. She gave me some ideas of what she wants to happen in the story, so some of these ideas she deserves credit for, and I'll be sure to put and authors' note where her ideas are. You'll notice because it will be bolded and in pertenthesis after the text from the story. So here we go, lexboss this is for you and I hope you like it.**

At Finn and Jakes' house Jake Jr. is visting her dad and her friend. She notices Finn laying on the couch just moaning to himself sadly and in agony.

Jake Jr. walked over to the couch and asked Finn "You want some company?"

Finn just sat up without saying a word and Jake Jr. sat down next to him. Jake Jr. was raised with her sblings by Jake and Lady for only a short time because rainicorns age and mature really fast so they can become their own person in really hardly any time at all. Jake Jr. was 22 at the time and she was a very great young lady. She was kind and caring to others and always wanted to help to cheer someone up who was depressed.

She asked sympathetically "What's wrong, Finn?"

**This next part contains details from the episode frost & fire**

Finn sighed and said "Well, one night I had this dream where I was being lit on fire by Flame Princess and also the cosmic owl was in my dream trying to say something to me, but I couldn't understand what the message was supposed to be. I had the dream about Flame Princess after seeing her fight with Ice King, and Jake told that since the cosmic owl was in my dream, what was supposed to be the message for me was really important and that in order to know what the cosmic owl said to me I needed to have Ice King and Flame Princess fight again. I wrote a latter to Ice King making fun of him, but I signed it saying it was from Flame Princess. I also sent a note out to Flame Princess insulting her and said it was from the Ice King. I had that dream again that night and heard the message from the cosmic owl which was 'You blew it.' I had no idea what that had meant at the time, but I guess I didn't really care, and I really only cared about seeing Flame Princess fight with Ice King again. Well, at the fight things were getting so intense between Flame Princess and Ice King that I decided to come clean to Flame Princess and tell her I was the one who wrote the note and not Ice King. After I confessed my mistake to Flame Princess I apologized, but she still broke up with me. I guess when the cosmic owl told me 'You blew it' in my dream, he'd meant I blew it with Flame Princess because after Flame Princess left Ice King said to me. 'You blew it, man, you blew it.' I knew Ice king was right and I felt so guilty."

**Okay, so there's some things from frost & fire. This part of the conversation is in the present during the story.**

Finn said ashamed and angry with himself "I really did blow it with Flame Princess and now I've lost someone who I really love and care about," he started to cry and said "I feel like such a dumbass and a bastard for what I did to Flame Princess!"

Jake Jr. said "If that's the case then go apologize to her and tell her you care about her and that you didn't mean to hurt her."

Finn said "She'd never forgive me after the shit I did to her."

Jake Jr. said "You don't know that, Finn. If you speak from your heart and let all your guilt you feel about what you did to her as well as if you let all the love you feel for her out in the open, I'm positive she'll forgive you and decide to give you a second chance. When it comes to love when you do something to hurt the one you love, the best thing to do is apologize and promise that you'll try your best to not hurt them more in the future if they can forgive you for your mistakes."

Finn stopped crying and asked "You think she'd really forgive me?"

Jake Jr. said "She just might if you tell her how truly and honestly sorry you are for what you did to her."

Finn stood up and said "Thanks so much for your help. You're such a great friend, just like your old man." he then began to exit the house to go and see Flame Princess

**At the home of Flame Princess**

Finn saw Flame Princess outside of her house burning wood and he heard her shouting angrily as she burned the wood. He started walking towards Flame Princess who saw him and just rapidly began shooting fireballs at him as she cursed at him.

She shouted "YOU GODDAMN BASTARD DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF HELL YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!? I FUCKING HATE YOU AND YOU DESERVE IT AFTER THE SHIT YOU DID!"

Finn said "Please just hear me out, Flame Princess. I never meant to hurt you or make you so angry. I love you and I always have from the moment I first saw you. All I want is another chance to prove that to you, and if you give me another chance, I promise I'll never do anything to upset you anymore."

Flame Princess continued shooting fireballs at Finn as she shouted "GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AFTER THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH! NOW GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I BURN YOU ALIVE!"

Finn just sighed and headed back to his house without looking back as he started to cry.

**At Finn and Jakes'**

Jake Jr. was hanging out with her dad talking about her conversation with Finn.

Jake said "Yeah, poor Finn's been devastated ever since Flame Princess broke up with hm, and he felt so guilty because he feels like it's all his fault."

Just then Jake heard Finn coming inside as Finn was crying and shouting at the top of his lungs.

Jake said to his daughter "I'll hang out with you later, sweetie. I know Finn doesn't like company when he's so depressed like this, so I'm gonna go hang out with your mom for a couple of hours or so."

Jake Jr. said "Say hi to her for me."

Jake got up off the couch and said to his daughter "I will, sweetie." he then used his magic powers to stretch all the way out the window so that he'd already be gone when Finn got inside the house.

Finn came in and said to himself sadly "I try to tell her how sorry I am, and she's still pissed off even after I tell her that I love her."

Jake Jr. asked "Things didn't go so well, did they?"

Finn sat down on the couch and said "It's just bullshit she wouldn't forgive me after I poured my heart out to her like that. I just don't understand why she didn't forgive me."

Jake Jr. said "Well, don't give up, Finn. You know what they say 'When one door closes, another one opens.' you'll find love again eventually, you just gotta keep on trying. Don't give up just becuase of this one mistake you made. When you make mistakes, you don't give up, you learn from that mistake so that you won't end up making it again."

Finn stopped crying and said "You're right. Thanks so much for all your help."

Jake Jr. said "No problem, I'm happy to help out a friend in need."

Finn said "I think I'll go take a walk outside and try to clear my head."

Jake Jr. said "Wise decision."

Finn left the house to go take a walk around the streets of Ooo.

**Near the candy kingdom**

Finn had heard about the candy kingdom and the ruler of the candy kingdom, Princess Bubblegum or PB as some called her for short.

He looked inside the candy kingdom and saw how happy all the candy people were so he decided to go in there. He thought that maybe being around all those happy candy people would cheer him up and make him feel happy as well. On his way in he bumped into a girl who was leaving the candy kingdom to go run some errands. The girl he bumped into was Bubblegum.

He said to her, not knowing who she was at that point "I'm so sorry about that, miss. Here, I'll hep you pick up your things."

Bubblegum said "Oh that's mighty generous of you. A thousand thank yous for your help and a thousand pardons for bumping into you."

Just then Finn got done picking up the last of the itmes PB had dropped and he handed them to her stunned by who she was and amazed by her beauty.

He blushed and said nervously "It was my fault, your highness, I wasn't watching where I was going," he handed PB back her things and said "Again, sorry for bumping into you and making you drop your things."

PB looked at Finn and said "Oh, it's no trouble, really. Accidents happen, it's perfectly alright."

Finn said "Well, it was nice meeting you, PB. I should be heading home now."

Bubblegum said "Try to be more careful and watch where you're going."

Finn blushed and said "I will." he walked away as he sighed lovingly thinking about Bubblegum and about how beautiful she looked to him.

**So Finn felt bad about what he'd done to Flame Princess and tried righting the wrong he'd made, which unfortnately for him didn't work out. Things turned around for him though when he accidently bumped into Princess Bubblegum. Has Finn found his new love who will help him to move on?**


End file.
